A Tragic Reunion
by Birdiebabe
Summary: What happens when a tragic death brings the old gang back together? My first fic, PLEASE R
1. Cory Mathews

Chapter One: Cory Mathews 

_***Ok everyone, this is my first fic! Please R&R but be kind!***_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World or any of the characters and all that._

            Cory Mathews wakes up to the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. After a moment of thankfulness for his wonderful bride, he stumbles down the spiral staircase into the kitchen of his large Seattle home. He sits in one of the high backed oak chairs at the table, facing his lovely wife who is feeding their baby while bacon fries on the stove. She smiles at hime, and they exchange a good morning kiss.

            "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Cory says.

            "Every day darling," replies his young a beautiful wife, Shelly, with a trace of an English accent.

            Suddenly, they are interrupted by the ringing phone.

            "I'll get it sweetie!" says Cory.

            "Thank you honey," replies Shelly, who then returns to feeding the baby.

            When Cory answers the phone, a look of surprise spreads over his face. As the conversation continues, a look of pain spreads over his features. Shelly begins to worry about the content of this phone call, and begins to suspect that it has something to do with the past that he had kept hidden from her. Cory hangs up the phone and staggers back to his chair.

            "Honey, I have to fly into Philadelphia this afternoon. Its an emergency. My old neighbor and teacher has had a heart attack. I have to be there," he says.

            "I understand dear. Would you like me to come along?" she says, perhaps a little too eager at the prospect of finally meeting Cory's friends and family.

            "No thank you. I have to face this one on my own." Cory says.

            "Alright then. I'll be waiting for you," Shelly says, and they return to their breakfasts in silence.


	2. Shawn Hunter

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters or any of that, which seems obvious to me but hey, whatever.

Chapter Two: Shawn Hunter 

            A knock on the door of Shawn Hunter's room at Thomas Edison Alcohol Rehabilitation Center wakes him from a deep sleep. His groggy voice finally ends the annoying and persistent knocking.

            "What do you want?" he says.

            "You have an important phone call in the main office," answers the voice, which sounds much more awake than he is.

            "Be right there," he says, while pulling on a dirty pair of jeans.

            He walks out of his room and down the hallway of the center, trying to, and failing to, ignore the strong institution smell in the hallway. He reminds himself that this is for the best, and that he really does want to be sober.

            When he reaches the heavy door with a sign informing him that as a "patient", he must knock before entering, he does as he is told and knocks politely. 

            "Wow, I have pretty good manners when I'm not drunk!" he thinks, as the door swings open. He is allowed into the main office once he identifies himself, and takes a seat by the phone. Before he answers it, he wonders who could possibly be calling him.

            He picks up the phone, but nearly drops it when he hears the familiar voice on the other end.

            "Eric?? Is that you," he says.

            "It is indeed!" The caller answers.

            "Eric, buddy! How ya been?" Shawn asks.

            "Well, business has been booming. Of course, that tends to happen when you own a funeral parlor. Anyway, enough with the chit chat. Look, Shawnie, I have to tell you that…well," Eric is interrupted by Shawn.

            "What is it already?" Shawn says.

            "Mr. Feeny has had a heart attack, and they don't think he's going to make it. We really need you to come down to Philly ASAP," Eric Says.

            Shawn mumbles into the phone that he'll catch the next bus down there and hangs up. In shock, he stumbles to his room where he packs his few belongings into a duffel bag, and heads to the nearest greyhound bus station, where he boards a bus to Philadelphia. His last thought before he falls asleep is that he hopes Jonathan Turner won't be there, to see what Shawn Hunter has made of his life.


	3. Topanga Lawrence

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

_Please R&R!!_

Chapter Three: Topanga Lawrence 

            The phone rang in the small general store in the tiny town of Caribou (_A.N. I made that up) _An aging but still beautiful woman reached over to answer it. The Arctic sun coming into the store windows glittered in her hair. When she heard the voice on the other end, a shudder went down her spine. She was shocked to hear the voice from the past. She hung up the phone, her hands shaking, and walked across the store to her boss.

            "Mr. Richardson?" she said.

            "Yes Ms. Lawrence?" the old man said, turning to face her.

            "I'm going to need a few days off…I have to catch a plane to Philadelphia. In fact, I better head over to see if someone will fly me to Anchorage so I can get to Philly tonight." She said.

            "Of course Ms. Lawrence. Have a safe flight," He said.

            Topanga turned and headed to the door. She waded through the deep snow and to her car. She drove to her small, quiet, and lonely home, where she packed a few things and headed to the tiny landing strip in town to see if anyone was available to fly her out. 

            Once she found a pilot, she boarded the small two-passenger plane and strapped herself in. As soon as the plane took off, she was left in her own thoughts.

FLASHBACK****FLASHBACK****FLASHBACK**** 

            Topanga Lawrence is seated on the toilet seat in the small bathroom of the apartment she shares with her husband, Cory Mathews. They are both poor college students. Her head is in her hands, and she is crying. Every so often, she glances up to look at the positive pregnancy test in front of her. Cory Mathews enters the bathroom, takes one look at the test, and storms out. When she leaves the bathroom, Cory Mathews is gone, along with his things.

            Topanga shudders at this painful memory, and at the fact that she will most likely see Cory again in Philadelphia.

FLASHBACK****FLASHBACK****FLASHBACK**** 

            Topanga Lawrence is seated on the cold table at her doctor's office. The doctor walks into the room, and tells her that her baby is for sure gone. She sobs, knowing that her last link with Cory is gone. 

            Topanga sobs, the scars from the miscarriage still remain on her heart.

FLASHBACK****FLASHBACK****FLASHBACK**** 

Topanga Lawrence is sitting at the kitchen table, with divorce papers sent to her from Cory, and with the address of a divorce lawyer in Seattle. The papers have instructions for her to sign them, and then send them back to the Seattle address. She signs the paper, as her tears fall on it.


	4. Angela Moore

Disclaimer: Boy Meets World isn't mine…blah blah blah and all that 

_If someone could help me out here I'd love it! What is Angela's last name?? You can put it in a review for me, or if you prefer you could email it to me at Heatnic@aol.com. Please please please review for me!!_

Chapter Four: Angela ______

            The phone rings at a quaint country cottage on Cape Cod. The lonely writer sitting at the table pounding on her typewriter ignores it. This book is too important to risk losing her chain of thought. She hopes that this book about how an accident in her Marine days caused her to become paralyzed from the waist down, confining her to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. This book is extremely painful for her to write, and tears slide down her face with every page she types. Once the book is done, she plans to put her past behind her and never think of it again. Her answering machine picks up the phone.

            "Hi, you've reached Angela. Please leave a message and if I feel like talking to you, I'll call you back," her own voice says.

            "Hi, um, Angela? This is Eric. Eric Mathews. Do you remember me? Anyway, I have to pass along some sad news. Last night, Mr. Feeny had a heart attack. The doctors don't think he'll make it. If you could get down here to Philadelphia soon, it would be excellent. Just head to the old Mathews house. I think my Mom is having everyone stay there.Gosh, its been a long time since I last talked to you. Well, um, bye." The phone clicks.

            Angela wheels herself over to the telephone, and plays the message several times until it sinks in. She wheels to her room, and calls a taxi to take her to the airport. It doesn't  hit her until she is in the taxi that they don't know about the accident. Then, she realizes that she will probably see Shwn at the funeral. Unless, of course, he drank one too many  beers and forgets. A bitter feeling floods her heart as she thinks of that.


	5. What Ever Happened to the Mathews?

_I want to thank everyone who has sent me such nice reviews, and I especially want to thank TLM for giving me Angela's last name, and I'll try and add that later. I'm going to try and update everyday, but I'm a little stuck. When I first came up with the idea for the story, I only came up with the first three chapters, and Angela's chapter was pretty easy to write. Anyway, bear with me and PLEASE keep reading. I also wouldn't mind a few more reviews __J___

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot._

Chapter Five: What Ever Happened to the Mathews? 

            Cory Mathews exited the plane, and was greeted by a big hug from his mother. She then proceeded to scold him for running away and leaving only a phone number. Still, her eyes are full of joy for seeing her son again. 

            "So how has everyone been, Mom?" Cory aked

            "Pretty good. Your father sold the sports store after it came to be too much to handle on his own, but he is an advisor to the new owner, and he goes down every so often to be sure its being run correctly," Amy answered.

            "Wait a second. By himself? What about Eric?" Cory asked

            "Well one day, he accidently had the TV on the Discovery Channel. Before he could change it, this show about Mortuary School came on. Eric was fascinated, so he watched the whole show. After he though about it for a while, he thought that this was what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. He went to Mortuary School, and the rest is history. Oh, except Bernadette. You'll meet her later."

            "Wait, Bernadette? Eric, as in MY brother Eric, is MARRIED?" Cory asked, with shock in his voice. 

            "Actually, he isn't married to her. Just engaged," Amy  explainmed.

            "Wow, that's unbelieveable. What about Morgan?" Cory asked.

            "Morgan graduated from High School and got into Penbrook. But she decided that it just wasn't for her. She dropped out after one semester and enrolled herself in cosmetology school instead. She has her own Beauty Shop now," Amy said.

            "Wow, bet you love that. Free hair styling!" Cory said.

            "Well, it is nice," replied Amy.

            "What about Josh? How's he doing?" asked Cory

            "Oh, he's just your standard teenager. Eating everything thing in the house and going on dates every weekend. Actually, he's so much like Eric its scary!"

            "Wow! Two Erics. It's a wonder they haven't blown up the world yet!" Cory said. Amy smiled at him as they pulled up in the driveway. They walked to the front door, and Cory sank into the comfort of the home of his youth.


	6. Doctor Hunter

Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World or the Characters, but this story is mine so HA!!

Chapter Six: I…I'm a doctor 

                Shawn Hunter made his way up the familiar path to the Mathews' house. He practically grew up in this house, and so many of his childhood memories were made here. He looks up at the tree he climbed with Cory, the very same tree he once used to sneak out of the house. He sees the familiar white picket fence, and has to stop to remember why Mr. Feeny isn't outside gardening. He shuts his eyes, takes a deep breath, and opens the door. Seated in front of him, around the kitchen table, are all the people who had made such a difference in his life. He drops his bag, and runs to his best friend, the man he has not spoken to in fifteen years. They exchange a fond hug, and then he in turn hugs everyone in this room. Suddenly, in walks Jonathon Turner, the man who had always been so kind to him, the man who had given him a home when no one else wanted him, the man who had been the best father Shawn had ever had. Shawn looks into this mans eyes, and knows that Jonathon Turner must never know what a failure he had turned into.

            Shawn takes a seat at the table, and begins drinking a cup of coffee. The conversation is mainly about Mr. Feeny's condition, but it takes the turn Shawn has been dreading when they begin to discuss what they've been up to.

            "So Shawn, how you been?" asks Cory.

            "I've been uh…good," Replies Shawn.

            "Well Shawn, tell us about your life. Is there a lady in it?" asks Amy.

            "No, I'm still going single," replies Shawn, hating the feeling of being interrogated. 

            "Well, what about your job? What did you make of yourself? Doctor, lawyer, teacher?" asks Jon eagerly.

            "Actually, um, I'm, um, a, um, doctor. Ya, that's it, a doctor!" says Shawn, hoping no one had noticed his hesitation. "Actually, I'm a brain Surgeon!" says Shawn, who figures if your going to lie, you might as well REALLY lie.

            The conversation continues, as a feeling of guilt envelopes Shawn. He can't look anyone in the eye. Especially Turner. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Shawn bursts.

            "I'm not a brain surgeon, ok! I don't have a job! I'm single because I chased Angela away with my alcoholism! I'm an alcoholic! Now won't everyone just leave me alone!"

            Shawn looks up, and sees the disappointed eyes of Jonathon Turner staring at him. A single tear slides down Shawn's face, and he wipes it away, hoping no one saw.


	7. Hands That Shake

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but if you haven't figured that out there is really no hope for you!

I had a review today, and I'm sorry but I can't remember what it was signed, and the person thought it didn't make sense that Cory and Topanga didn't end up together because they were married in the show. So, just in case anyone else was wondering about that, I have some clarification. If you read Topanga's chapter carefully, you'll notice that she refers to Cory as her husband in the flashbacks. I also added a flashback of Topanga signing divorce papers. So basically, they did end up together. It just didn't last. I did this to make their reunion more dramatic, and even painful, especially for Topanga. Hope that cleared up any confusion anyone had.

By the way, I apologize for the stupidity of the last chapter. I was having a bit of writer's block, and Shawn is probably the character I'm having the must trouble with.

Chapter Seven: Deep Scars on my Heart 

            Topanga pulled up in front of the Mathew's house, and the first though into her head was how little this place had changed sense she had been here last. Mr. Feeny's garden was quiet and peaceful, as if it was indifferent to the fact that its owner was in mortal danger. Suddenly, the slamming of the back door brought her thoughts back to the task at hand. She walked up to the house, thinking of all the memories she had made here. She smiles to think that at one time she had danced around the kitchen with lipstick on her face, and that she once brought brownies and movies for Cory in an attempt to see Eric. She is so lost in thought that she bumps into a man with a beard, who looked as if he had been mistreated by the world. It took her a few moments before she realized that this was Shawn. She runs to him, and gives him a large, but strictly friendly, hug. She had never felt any feelings towards Shawn past friendship. She walks to the front door, takes a deep breath, and takes the plunge. She grabs the doorknob and turns it. She walks into the kitchen sets her eyes on the man she still loves, and immediately begins to cry. Mrs. Mathews shoos Cory out of the kitchen with a wave of her hand, and takes Topanga into her arms.

            "I'm…I'm sorry…Mrs.…Mrs. Mathews," says Topanga through her sobs. Suddenly, when the fact that Mrs. Mathews used to be her own name sets in, Topanga cries harder.

            "Its ok, honey," says Amy, in her usual loving and supportive voice. " I understand. Cry your tears dry, and we'll bring Cory in and you two can talk. We want to get that out of the way so we can get through at least one source of our stress.

            "Alright Mrs. Mathews. Whatever you feel is best," says Topanga, who is beginning to calm down.

            "Please Topanga! What's with this Mrs. Mathews stuff? My name is Amy, whether or not you're my daughter-in-law in the eyes of the law. You'll always be a daughter to me," says Amy, who is obviously very fond of Topanga.

            "Ok Amy," says Topanga, "I think I'm ready now. Bring him in," says Topanga, her voice shaky.

            "Alright, dear. Good luck," says Amy, who then proceeds to leave the room to fetch Cory.

            Topanga looks down, and notices her hand is shaking.

_Sorry everyone, that's all you get for now. Don't worry. The chapter after next is Cory and Topanga's talk. You don't have to wait too long __J__ I know this chapter was kind of boring, but I promise it will get better. Really, the only goal of this chapter was to establish that Shawn and Topanga have never had any romantic feelings for each other. This may end up being important to the story. I'm not sure yet._


	8. Angela's Story

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or BMW. I wish I did!!_

_Ok everyone, this is the last chapter with only one character's emotions and thoughts. Starting in the next chapter, I'll start mixing the characters and we'll see a lot more interaction. I'm going to try and start writing Cory and Topanga's chapter after I write this one. I hope you're looking forward to it, I'm definitely looking forward to writing it!_

Chapter Eight: Angela's Story 

            The kind old man driving the van Angela had requested to drive her to the Mathew's helped her out of the vehicle and into her electric wheelchair. She thanked him, paid him, and started toward the back door, assuming the Mathews would be assembled in the kitchen, anticipating arrivals. She was almost to the back door before she realized that she wouldn't be able to climb the steps to get to either of the Mathews' doors. (_A.N. I don't know if the Mathews had stairs to their doors or not. But, if they didn't, just pretend __J__ ) _She quickly turned around to try and call the driver back to help her, then realized that he had already drove away. A salty tear of frustration slid down her cheek, but she wiped it away, and scolded herself for such a pathetic show of weakness. She tried so hard to stay strong, but sometimes her efforts failed. She heard a car park in front of the house, and rushed to attempt to get the driver's attention. A beautiful young woman who Angela didn't recognize climbed out the driver's seat.

            "Excuse me, um…" said Angela, pausing because she didn't know how to address this woman.

            "Bernadette. I'm Bernadette. And you are?" said the woman in a sweet and kind voice, free of the pity Angela hated.

            "Angela. I'm an old friend of the family. Anyway, I'm having a little problem. I can't get up the stairs to reach the doorbell," said Angela, hating the fact that there was anything she couldn't do.

            "Well then, it's a good thing I was about to head up to the door. I'll just ring the bell and find someone to come help you, " said Bernadette.

            "Thank you so much! By the way, who are you?" asked Angela, obviously curious. 

            "Well you didn't know? I'm Eric's fiancée!" said Bernadette, who showed Angela her beautiful diamond engagement ring.

            Bernadette climbed the front stairs, and went inside. Within seconds, Eric and Mr. Mathews came out, both with a facial expression showing extreme confusion. Angela smiled at them, and they came to her chair.

            "Oh…my…Angela! Hello! What…um…happened?" asked Eric, looking uncomfortable.

            "I'll explain later. Can you just help me up the stairs?" asked Angela.

            "Uh…sure," said Eric, looking uncomfortable.

            The two men carried the heavy chair up the stairs, and Angela wheeled herself into the familiar living room. Seated on the couch and in kitchen chairs that had been brought in for additional seating, were the Mathews family, plus Topanga, Shawn, and Bernadette. Topanga got up, and bent over to give Angela a big hug. Angela smiled at her, and managed to hold back tears.

            "So, I know you're all wondering what happened to me. I'm going to tell you ONCE, and then I never want to hear about it again. I don't want you to treat me any differently then you always did, and I especially don't want you to feel sorry for me," said Angela.

            The people gathered in the room all nodded their heads in agreement.

            "It was two years ago, and I was a U.S. marine stationed in Africa. I was riding with three other Marines in a military Jeep, when rebel forces ambushed us. I was shot in the back, and I received serious spinal damage, leaving me forever paralyzed from the waist down. The other three were killed, and the rebels left me to die. A soldier at a nearby camp heard me, and he came to my rescue. I was saved by a miracle," said Angela, without a trace of emotion.

            The others were quiet for a moment, in shock. Then Angela started a casual conversation, and Cory and Topanga excused themselves to the kitchen.

_Please R&R for me! Thanks for everyone who already has!_


	9. Author's Note

_Author's Note:_

_            I'm having a really hard time figuring out the Cory and Topanga chapter, so you'll just have to bear with me here. I think I want a few more reviews before I continue anyway…so good luck. Start Reviewing today __J___


	10. Cory Plus Topanga Equals?

I've been having lots of trouble with this chapter, so if it's really bad, please don't hate me for it! I'm trying! Please Review for me, because I just love to see your nice reviews, and your constructive criticism. It makes me feel like someone's actually reading my story!

_Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah you all know this part, and if you don't, go back to chapter one!_

Chapter Nine: Cory plus Topanga equals?

Cory Mathews stood up from the comfy chair in the living room, and excused himself from the crowd, wishing another arrival would give him more time to think. He gestured Topanga to follow him, so she rose from her seat. He politely waved his hand to tell her where to sit, and she obliged by taking a seat around the aging wooden table. She looked down at the table, afraid to catch his eye. He fidgeted a little, as he had always done when he was nervous, and decided it was his job to start the dreaded conversation.

            "So, um, how have you been?" he asked, his voice shaking a little.

            "Ok, I guess," she said, to avoid divulging how lonely and unhappy she really was.

            "How's ou…the baby," he said, catching himself just before he said "our".

            "Baby? She'd be almost twelve years old!" said Topanga, in a bitter tone.

            "Wait…would? You didn't have an abortion did you?'' asked Cory, how now seemed confused.

            "Of course not! You know I was against abortion," she said, wondering how desperate he thought she had been.

            "Then what happened?" he said, obviously curious.

            "I miscarried. I lost you, and I lost her. I was all alone," said Topanga, surprised that she had managed to avoid tears.

            I'm sorry," said Cory, unsure of what else to say.

            "You know what Cory? Sorry really doesn't make it any better. I just want to know why you did this to me, and then I want to get out of here and back to my life as soon as possible," she said, her voice dripping with anger and resentment.

            "Well, have you ever thought about it from my point of view? I'd had a long day, three tests to study for, wondering how I was going to pay for food, let alone tuition, and I walked into the bathroom to see what was wrong with you, and then I saw the test. I was afraid, Topanga. I was terrified. Not only that, but after all the talking I had done about wanting a family with you and everything, I knew that everyone would expect me to be Mr. Good Father, and I didn't think I was ready yet. So I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. And to be completely honest, I really haven't regretted it too much," he said.

            "And you think I wasn't scared? Well I was. The one thing I needed most then was your love, and you denied me it. And I could have run all the way around the world, but my situation would not change. I'd still be a poor, young, pregnant college student with little job experience to speak of," she said, and then tears began to roll down her cheeks, despite her attempts to prevent them.

            "The past is the past, Topanga. I've said I'm sorry, and as of now there is nothing more I can do for you," said Cory.

            "You could take me back as your wife again, we could start all over now that we're older and more mature," she said, without even thinking.

            "Topanga, I don't know about you, but my life has gone on. I'm married to a wonderful woman who I adore, I have a job I enjoy, and I have a baby son," he said, wondering how she would react.

            "Oh…well then…um, it was nice loving you Cory. I hope you have a nice life. We'll just be civil to each other until this is all over and we can go back to living our own, um, lives," she said, calmly and rationally, even though her heart was breaking on the inside. She kissed him on the cheek, stood up, and left the room.

Will Cory fall in love all over again? Will he leave his wife for his high school sweetheart and former wife? Keep reading, and find out!


	11. Philadelphia General

_Disclaimer: Well, you know… I really don't think I need to type it again!_

_Ok everyone, I hope you liked the last chapter and that it made sense and all that. I'm going to alter the format a little bit, just to make it easier for me to write and for you to understand._

Chapter Ten: Philadelphia General 

SHAWN'S POV:

            I sat quietly in the hard folding chair I had been given, but I had a hard time keeping my mind on the converaation. I kept trying to catch Angela's eye, and to try and to convey to her that I had finally taken control of my life, I how sorry I was for hurting her. When our eyes finally met, she dropped her eyes before I'd even had  a chance to tell her anything. I remembered a show I had seen once on ESP and communicating with my mind, but nothing seemed to work.. Cory and Topanga walked back into the room. It was such a tragedy that they hadn't stayed together. Perhaps there is no such thing as love after all…

Mr. Mathews' POV:

            I saw my son and the woman he left, like the stupid kid that he was. I put my arm around Amy, and felt such thankfulness that I had her. I cleared my throat, and began to address the group of young people seated in my living room.

            "Thank you all for coming. Anyway, I'll get right down to business. Last night, Mr. Feeny had a heart attack. He is now in critical condition at Philadelphia General. I know you are all grown up, so I'll be honest with you. They really don't think he's going to make it through the night. The only visitors allowed are family, so basically all we can do is sit here and pray, and wait. Feel free, however, to go do what you please. Just try and be back here by 6:00, we're going to go to Chubby's for dinner." I said. The kids nodded their agreement, and I wondered where they would go.

Angela's POV:

            After Mr. Mathew's said we could go, I knew exactly where I wished to be.

            "I would really like to go to John Adam's, just to see what it looks like now. But, I need someone to go with me and drive and all that," I said, hoping someone would go with me, the cripple.

            "I'd love to go with you Angela," said Topanga.

            "Me too," said Cory.

            "What about you Shawn?" I asked, just to be polite.

            "No, I think I have something else to do," he said, glancing at Jonathon Turner.

            "Ok then, lets go," I said, and we headed out to Topanga's rental car.  
  



	12. Apologies

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Go figure._

_Please Review! The more reviews I get, the more I want to continue the story!_

Chapter Eleven: Apologies 

Jonathon Turner's POV:

            I watched Topanga, Cory, and Angela exit the room, and I knew I would never have guessed they would turn out like this. I glanced at Shawn, and knew that I had failed him. I wondered why he had chosen to stay in this house with us, when the air was so thick in tension, I felt I could cut it with a knife and spread it on some toast. Suddenly, Shawn gestured for me to follow him, and I stood up to oblige. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I followed anyway. I found myself outside, standing next to a grown version of the boy I had helped raise. He asked me if I wanted to go for a ride, and I nodded my approval, unsure of what I would say to him. Perhaps I was just being too judgmental, too hard on him on myself. Or perhaps not.

Shawn's POV:

            I unlocked Cory's rental car, with the keys he had loaned me before taking off with the girls, and climbed into the driver's seat. I drove, in silence, with Jon on my side. I was completely unsure of what to say. Suddenly I saw the building where our apartment had been, and I pulled into the lot.

            "Uh…Shawn? I don't live here anymore," he said, with confusion in his voice.

\           "I figured that. I just thought it would be a nice place to…talk," I said, hoping he didn't think I had lost my mind all together.

            "Ok then. Where should we start?" he asked.

            "I'll start, OK? I'll just tell you the whole story before you judge me anymore. After Cory left, I realized how alone I really was. After Jack joined the Navy, or more accurately after I got the call telling me he wouldn't be coming back, I felt all alone in the world. I mean, ya, I had Angela, but that was different. Angela didn't want to go to football games or do guy stuff. So, I started going to bars, and made a whole bunch of beer buddies. Basically, we'd go to work, then go to the bar and spend all of our earnings, and then go home. I lost my job, when they found out I had been stealing money to cover my drinking and the bills. Now Angela was working to support the two of us, and I spent the whole day drinking. And, I was a mean drunk. I…well…I hate to even admit this, but when I was at my very worst, I beat her. She was terrified of me, and the bills were piling up around us. Finally, the day we got an eviction notice from the apartment, she joined the Marines, just to get away from me. I guess in a way, the accident was my fault. After she left, I lived with my bar buddies, and we drank all the time, also pushed some drugs to support the habit. One day, a couple of months ago, we were running down to the grocery store to get some chips and stuff, and the guy who was driving was drunk. He lost control of the road, and we drove into a ditch. The day I got out of the hospital I checked myself into rehab. I haven't had a drink since, although I was awfully close on the way here. In fact, I think I'm going to stop living there, and join the outpatient program. I really think I can handle it now. Someday, I hope to put my degree to good use and become a psychologist at the rehab center. Of course, I'll need a couple more years of college first. But it'll be worth it," I said, surprised at my own honesty.

            "I understand Shawn. It must have been hard to lose your dad, brother, and best friend in such a short period of time. I'm just glad you were wise enough to get help, and I think you would be an excellent psychologist. So you made a mistake. It happens to everyone, and I understand. I think Angela would too," he said.

            "I don't think she'll even talk to me," I said.

            "You may be surprised," he said, smiling at me.

            I started the car, and we began the drive back to the Mathew's house. I felt as though the world's biggest rock had been lifted off my chest.


	13. John Adams High

I have some sad news… I'm starting school tomorrow, so I probably won't be updating as frequently as I have, but I'm shooting for every other day at the least! I WILL, EVEENTUALLY FINISH THIS STORY! I can't wait either, because I've been making this up as I go along, so I really don't know how it will end. Will Mr. Feeny live? Will Shawn return to his alcohol addiction? Will Angela forgive him? Will Cory and Topanga get back together? I don't know…Please keep reading and review!

_Disclaimer: If I owned BMW, I wouldn't be writing FAN fiction, so obviously I don't own BMW!_

Chapter Twelve: John Adams High 

Topanga's POV:

            We walked out to the car I had rented, and Cory and I lifted Angela out of her chair and into the passenger seat. He put it in the back, and I climbed into the driver's seat. I smiled at her, feeling pity for her, but obviously she sensed it because the smile she returned was not entirely sincere. The awkward silence in the car was driving me crazy, so I had to attempt to break it.

            "So, um, what do you do for a living?" talking to no one in particular, but curious about Cory's answer.

            "Actually, I'm a writer," said Angela, "of course, you wouldn't recognize my novels, because I use a pen name. But I'm writing an autobiography of…you know…the accident, and I'll sign my name on that."

            "Wow Angela! That's awesome!" I said, although I felt very jealous.

            "And I work with computers," said Cory. "What do you do?"

            "I…um…actually I work at a neat little store in a neat little town up in Alaska," I said, wondering how the others would take it. Luckily, before they could say anything, we pulled up in front of our old school, John Adams High. I glanced at the clock, and noticed that it was almost time for the last bell to ring. I decided It would be safer to stay in the car until the mad rush of students was over, but no one came.

Angela's POV:

            It was almost eerie, sitting in the parking lot of our old school, waiting for the rush just as when we were in high school. When no one came, I glanced around the lot, and notived it was nearly empty. We  got out of the car, and me ino my chair, and made our way up to the doors. Suddenly, I noticed that there were chains on the door, and I sign which informed us that there was no trespassing. Of course, always being such good students, we noticed the chain was a little loose, and pulled it off the door. We opened it and entered, noticing how quiet and empty the place was. It was almost eerie. We walked from room to room, and noticed the rooms were all empty, save for a few broken desks and scattered papers. We began walking to where our old lockers were, and collided with a small man in a familiar jumpsuit.The tag on his chest had a familiar name on it.

            "Janitor Bud? Is that you?" asked Cory, sounding shocked.

            "No, of course not. Actually, I'm Bud Junior," said the man.

            "Wow…that's amazing. I didn't know Bud had any kids," I said, "anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked.

            "Well, I could ask you the same question," he said. "Actually, I'm just tidying up a little. Not that it really matters. When this building is sold, it will most likely be torn down."

            "But why?" asked Topanga.

            "Because the school was just too old. Finally, they built a new school, though not nearly as nice as this one, and closed old John Adams," he said. "Now, you folks better get out of here before you get in trouble," he said.

            We nodded, too shocked to speak, and I could sense that the thought in all of our heads was that we hoped we wouldn't be here to see the building we had spent numerous hours in reduced to a pile of rubble.

Cory's POV:

            It was eerie, being in that building and knowing its days were numbered. Suddenly, I really didn't want to be there anymore, so we headed back out to the car. The ride back was pretty quiet. It was really strange that after all these years apart we didn't have anything to say to each other.


	14. Chubby's

Another Chapter for you! Hope you enjoy! I also want to thank all the people who have sent me really nice reviews and I'm soooo glad you're enjoying it!

_Disclaimer: I don't own BMW…but you knew that…I hope…_

Chapter Thirteen: Chubby's 

Bernadette's (Eric's fiancée) POV

            I sat on the couch with Eric, his comforting arm around my shoulder. I felt like an outsider here, but why should I? Where Eric was, I belonged. The front door swung open, and that boy…Shawn was his name I think…and that Jonathon Turner man. Shawn looked much more calm than he had before they left, so whatever they did must have helped. Almost as soon as they had removed their heavy winter coats, Cory, Topanga, and Angela walked in…or rather Cory and Topanga _walked _in. Maybe I should leave…I just feel so out of place here. No…Eric needs me. 

Topanga's POV:

            I walked in with the others, and we pulled off our coats and sat in the warm room. I was just starting to regain feeling in my toes when Mr. Mathews walked into the room. It just didn't feel right calling him Alan. Oh well…maybe someday.

            "Ok everyone, here's the deal. I managed to talk them into allowing us a short visit, so we're going to go to Chubby's now, and then head over to the hospital," he said.

            I shuddered at the thought of going out into the cold again, but then decided I wouldn't mind a hot meal. We all struggled into coats and piled out to cars. 

Cory's POV:

            We pulled in front of Chubby's our old hangout, and I was shocked at how shabby the place looked. I wondered if at had aged or at just been like that to begin with and we never noticed. When we climbed down the stairs into the restaurant, I was surprised at how little the décor had changed. We settled ourselves at a large table, and went up one by one to order. We brought our food to the table and dug in. When I took my first bite of my burger, I almost choked. It was so greasy and so unlike the food he was used to Shelly making. He smiled at the memories it brought back. Nothing like some good old comfort food.

Angela's POV:

            We finished our meals as I wondered how I'd ever liked this food. Oh well, the fries were decent, I guess. The conversation turned to Eric's engagement. I hoped they were married soon. Bernadette seemed like a wonderful girl, although uncomfortable with us. Who could blame her? We were putting our coats back on when Mr. Mathews's cell phone rang. He picked it up, and stepped out to take the call. He talked for a moment then returned to our table.

            "That was the hospital," he said. "He didn't make it. They lost him about fifteen minutes ago. I guess we really don't need to go to the hospital. How about you all head back to the house and Eric and I will go to the hospital and make arrangements."

            The silence that followed was thick with sorrow. I looked around and saw that Amy and Topanga were crying. The guys seemed to be fighting them. I felt a tear slide down my own face, and, as always when I cry, I hated myself for showing any weakness at all. 


	15. Arrangements

Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter so much! Hope this one is as good, but to be honest I have no ideas at all whatsoever. I think we are getting close to an Angela/Shawn confrontation, and perhaps some…oh wait…I can't tell you that!! What am I thinking here?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Bernadette. She's my creation and I'm quite fon of her!_

Chapter Fourteen:  Arrangements 

Mrs Mathews POV:

            I pulled into the driveway, after fighting back tears the whole ride. George Feeny was a wonderful man, and an amazing teacher, and it was extremely  to think that no more students would benefit from him. Of course, he had retired three years before, when they decided to close John Adams. Anyway, we all toppeled out of my SUV, and of course, Eric and Bernadette pulled up behind us in the car commonly known as the "Love Bug". Once we were in the kitchen, I had no idea how to occupy these people, so I pulled down the old Monopoly board, and suggested we play a little game. Maybe it would take our minds off of…all this.

Topanga's POV:

            I was a little apprehensive at first, but once I decided that Monopoly would be a good distraction I spoke up in favor of the idea. We carted chairs around the table and set up the game. I smiled at Bernadette, who still looked nervous about hanging around with us. Who could blame her? We were mostly strangers, and she didn't even know Feeny. It was so…odd playing with these people. It was almost like all of our animosity was forgotten. It really reminded me of playing games together when we were little, and it truly did ease our minds. Suddenly, the door swung open, and in walked Eric and Mr. Math…Alan.

Eric's POV:

            We walked into the kitchen, which seemed so warm after the February air outside. I glanced around, and caught Bernadette's eye. She smiled at me, and I smiled back, and we shared the look that passes between two people who love each other. I cleared my throat.

            "I'm sorry to interrupt your game, but  we've made the arrangements," I said. "The service will be at the Good Shepard Chapel at 3:00 on Monday, with a burial service to follow." They all nodded agreement, and I headed up to bed, emotionally exhausted.

Angela's POV:

            Mrs. Mathews directed us all to a place to sleep, and of course I ended up downstairs on the couch because…well…you know. I fell asleep quickly, but woke up in the night, coughing. I went into the kitchen for a drink of water, and the porch light illuminated Mr. Feeny's garden. I started crying again, and wondered if anyone had told it that its owner wasn't coming back to tend it. It was so weird…thinking that he would never kneel by the flowers and pull the weeds again. I headed back again, knowing that I had a long weekend ahead of me.


	16. The Letters

I had an idea I really like, hope you all like it too. Please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Why do I type this over and over and over? I DON'T OWN BMW AND I NEVER EVER WILL!!

Chapter Fifteen: The letters

Shawn's POV:

            I woke up in the morning and found a stack of letter on the table. A note followed. It read:

            Dear Everyone:

We've gone downtown to run some errands. Please take the letters with your names on them. Apparently, Mr. Feeny knew he didn't have a ton of time left, so he wrote notes to the people he felt were most important in his life."

            Shawn grabbed his letter and went on the porch to read it.

THE LETTERS:

Dear Shawn,

            I sense that my time on earth is coming to a close, but in case I don't have a chance to speak to you before then I thought there were a few things you should know. First of all, I know about your drinking problem, and I do not judge you for it. You've had a more difficult time than most, what with losing your father and brother and all that. Alcohol is a dangerous trap, and so easy to fall into. I just hope you have to sense to get the help to crawl out of it. Second of all, I want to remind you of something. Remember when you went to that college philosophy class? Well, I have a hunch you are still interested, so when I go, I want you to have my collection of philosophy books. They may be a little old, but the ideas are still relevant today. Lastly, I want you to know that out of all the students I have taught over the years, I consider you a success. 

Your teacher,

George Feeny

Dear Angela,

            Because I am getting up on years, and I know that my time on earth is limited, I have a few things I want to tell you before you go. First of all, the novels were beautiful. Did you think I wouldn't recognize the pen name? Anyway, you have an amazing talent and I'm glad you've had the opportunity to share it with the world. Also, I must urge you to forgive Mr. Hunter. You will never begin to heal until you do. Lastly, I want you to know that you are an extremely beautiful person, both physically and spiritually, and nothing will ever change that. NOTHING! 

Your Teacher,

George Feeny

Dear Cory,

            I'll be frank with you, now that you're all grown up. I probably don't have many more sunsets. In fact, if you're reading this, I'm probably already gone. Look Cory, I know you made a mistake when it comes to Ms. Lawrence, but you were young, and scared, and it is possible to be forgiven. Unfortunately, by remarrying, I'm afraid you may have set yourself up for trouble. I want you to know that no matter whom you end up wed to, and whom you die with, I wish you the best of luck. Next, I'm going to tell you my secret for always knowing when you were going to do something bad. The secret is… EYES IN THE BACK OF MY HEAD!  Just kidding. I'll never tell. That's a secret I'll take with me to the grave. Lastly, I must leave you with a task. You may know that they are planning to demolish John Adams. Please do all you can to prevent this from happening. That school has seen to many things to be destroyed, as if it is nothing. The same goes for your relationship with Ms. Lawrence.

Your Teacher,

George Feeny

Dear Topanga,

            There are some things I must tell you, but I fear I won't have the chance. That is why I'm writing this. First of all, you must forgive Mr. Mathews. Your relationship was much too beautiful to be shoved into the deepest crevices of your brain, forgotten as if it were nothing. I must also tell you that I received your letter, and I believe you are much to good to waste your life in a store. I know it breaks your heart to see children that remind you of your fantasies about what your own child would have been like, but you must recover and put your teaching certificate to good use. From the day I first met you, I've known that you were destined to do great things. Please, prove me right.

Your teacher,

George Feeny

Dear Eric,

            An elderly person always knows that their time is running out, and in case I don't get the chance to tell you a few things I believe you should know, I'm writing you this letter. Eric, you must know that I am very proud of you. At one point, I thought you would never make anything of yourself, but you have proven me wrong. You set your mind to being a mortician, and although it may have been an unusual career choice, you will never know how comforting you are to grieving families. Also, I am very glad you've met Bernadette, for she is a wonderful girl. Don't ever stop cherishing her, and I wish the two of you the best of luck. I thank you for all the years of entertainment and amusement you've provided me with, and I'll never forget the sound of you standing outside my door and calling my name. I hope you'll never forget the sound of my disgruntled response.

Your teacher,

George Feeny

_Ok everyone, I know I've left out Morgan and Josh and probably some other characters, but I really just wanted to get in the main characters. Hope you enjoyed the letters!_


	17. Old Flame

You're all so nice to me! I hope you liked the letters, I promise you they'll be important to the story. I just want you to know that when I open my email and read your AWESOME reviews, the only thing I want to do is head to Microsoft Word and type a new chapter! Please keep reviewing, I'd love to know what you think of the letters.

_Disclaimer: I'm getting bored of typing this. We all know what its going to say anyway._

Chapter Sixteen: Old Flame 

Angela's POV:

            I entered the kitchen early in the morning, always being an early riser. I fixed myself a cup of coffee, and then noticed the note and pile of letters on the counter. I found the name on it, and went to stand by the window to read it by the light of the early morning sun. I blinked my eyes in shock, thinking they were playing tricks on me. But I was wrong. Sitting on the old patio chair was Shawn Hunter. And he was…_crying_. I looked down at my letter and read its brief contents. Taking a deep breath, I picked up my coffee, and wheeled down the makeshift ramp that had been installed for me. Shawn was so deep in his own sorrow, he didn't even notice me. I cleared my throat, just to make my prescence known. He looked up at me, and a deep scarlet covered his cheeks. He was kind of cute, actually. I shook my head. I would not let myself fall in love with Shawn Hunter again. No way.

Shawn's POV:

            I jumped when I saw Topanga, and my eyes fell to the letter in her hand. So she had read her letter, and if I'm at all right it had similar contents as mine. I cleared my throat, as if in reply, and every thought I'd ever had about how this conversation would play out, if it ever did, flew out of my head. 

            "Look…Angela… I don't even know what to say to you. Words can never express how sorry I am for you. I can't say anything to excuse my behavior, but all I can say is this. After I lost my brother, and Cory, I felt…alone. I mean, I had you, and I loved that…I loved you. I still do, to be honest. But I just felt lonely. I've always been vulnerable, having grown up in such an unstable environment. Finally, I gave in to the pressure, and picked up a beer. My depression continued getting worse, and after I lost my job, it just spiraled. I felt like I had to take it out on someone, but the most available person was you. I se enow what a mistake it was. I love you Angela, but I chased you away. I'm not asking me to take me back, but please, please forgive me," I said. 

            I looked up at her, and for the first time in years, she was crying hysterically. I cryed along with her, and she eased herself into the seat next to me, and put her head on my shoulder. We both cried, until all the years of pain and sorrow felt…better. Not earesed, not made up for, just better. She looked up at me, and I stared into her beautiful brown eyes. 

            "I'm sorry too, Shawn. I'm sorry I ran away, and I'm sorry for falling apart just now. I still love you too, but I don't know. I don't know if I can handle it again. Your face, it just brings back too many memories. I don't know what's going to happen. Besides, why would you want me, a cripple?" she said.

            "I don't care whether you can walk or not. In my eyes, you'll always be a perfect human being," I said.

            Suddenly, I lost control of what I was doing. I felt my head begin moving towards her mouth, and to my surprise her head began to move towards me. My lips touched hers, and the feeling of warmth I had once know so well passed through me. We pulled away, and I smiled at her. We pulled back together, and exchanged a much more passionate kiss. Suddenly, I was overwhelmed by feelings, and I went into the house. 

_Oh, I'm so excited! What will happen between Shawn and Angela? Will they formally get back together, or was the kiss the end of their romantic days together? Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me if you did!_


	18. The Big Date

_Hi everyone, sorry its been so long since I've updating, but I've been doing a lot of schoolwork (stupid geometry class argggg) and I really haven't had time. Thanks for all the reviews, especially   _RoscoCody _for the constructive criticism. I appreciate it! Also, I really like your idea you had about Shelly…would you mind if I consider using it? I'm not sure yet, I need to think about how this story is going to turn out…hmmm… BTW, the reason Rachel doesn't play a big part in this story, actually no part at all, is that I didn't like her much __J__ But, I am considering adding her later…like a late arrival or something…I don't know. Also, in case anyone besides the reviewer who pointed it out (thanks) , but I accidentally signed the last Feeny letter with my own name. It was totally a typo, I wasn't thinking, basically I spaced out._

Chapter Seventeen: The Big Announcement

Angela's POV:

            I came back into the kitchen, beating myself up inside for kissing him. Why had I let myself get attached? I didn't want the same thing to happen again. I'm better than that. I poured myself a cup of coffee, and shook my head, trying to shake out my feelings of love for the man. I would not let this happen to me again.

*FALSHBACK*

            I sat in the kitchen, beginning to worry because Shawn was later than usual. I tried to work on the bills, but it only depressed me. I considered leaving once again, but I admit it, I was scared. Not scared of making it on my own, of course. Afraid he'd come after me; hurt me worse than ever before. Suddenly I heard him fumbling with the key in the lock. I crossed the room to the door and opened it for him. He sort of stumbled a little, because he had been leaning on the door. I could smell the alcohol on is breath. He began to yell at me, calling me a string of obscene names, and I knew how drunk he was. He was angry I'd opened the door, he wasn't very happy about stumbling. I tried to apologize, to make him calm down, but his hand formed into the fist I was all too familiar with. He hit me hard, and I flew across the room. I hit the wall, and fell to the ground. I sat there, quietly, waiting for him to fall asleep. I pulled from my packet the Marines brochure again, and gazed at it longingly, making a decision in my mind.

Eric's POV:

            I walked in the front door, and entered the kitchen to see Angela drinking a cup of coffee. I smiled at her, and asked if anyone else was up. She told me Shawn was outside, but the others were sleeping. I walked up the stairs, and woke Topanga in Morgan's old room and Cory in ours. I herded them down the stairs and sat them on the couch. I smiled at them, and cleared my throat. Bernadette walked in from the car, and smiled at me.

Bernadette's POV:

            I stood next to Eric, my hand in his, and gazed lovingly into his eyes. 

            "We, I mean Bernadette and I, have an announcement to make," he said, then cleared his throat in that sweet way I loved.

            "We…well…since your all here in town," Eric said, then hesitated.

            "I smiled at him, knowing how nervous he was.

            "We're getting married," I finished for him, and squeezed his hand.

_Sorry it's so short, but I've jut finished two and a half hours of homework and I'm tired. I'll try to write a longer chapter this weekend. Please review!_  
  



	19. Sunny Saturday

Sorry its been sooooo long since I've updated, but I made a really stupid mistake and didn't upload the last chapter only I thought I did, so when I didn't get any reviews I thought you'd all forgotten me. Oops… I'm soooo sorry. Please review.

Disclaimer: N-o-t-h-I-n-g. I could write a song! I own n-o-t-h-I-n-g! HAHAHAHA sorry…insanity moment there…

Chapter eighteen: A Sunny Saturday

Cory's POV:

            When Eric made the announcement, my jaw dropped. But, I was still happy for him, and I did like Bernadette. I looked over at Topanga, and remembered when we'd announced our own wedding plans. How did I get myself in such a mess? I still loved Topanga, but Shelly…and our baby…

Topanga's POV:

            When Cory walked to the kitchen, I followed him. He poured a glass of milk and began drinking it before he even noticed my presence. I smiled, he didn't. In fact, he seemed almost indifferent to my presence. He finished his milk, and told me to get ready. He was going to take me to breakfast. I ran up the stairs and made myself presentable, then headed to his car. Sitting on the porch was Angela, just staring into space. I wondered what had happened, but didn't stop to ask.

Cory's POV:

            We drove in silence to the restaurant, and I was relived to see how empty the parking lot was. We walked in, and ordered our food. We stared at each other for a moment, and I knew that I'd have to start the conversation once again.

            "So…um, how did you sleep?" I asked, sounding stupid.

            "Alright," she said.

            "Look, Topanga. We need to talk. This um…relationship between us. I really don't know what to do. I mean, I have a wife and child. But, on the other hand, I still care for you and…" she interrupted.

            "Care about me, or love me?"

            "I love you, ok? Why do you have to make this harder than it is?"

            "Because I love you too! Because I got cheated out of a life with you! It's hard for me too, because I know I can't have you. Sometimes, I just want to lean over and kiss you, like when we were in high school. It hurts, so bad, knowing I can't. That I can't ruin your life anymore. Sometimes, I just want to slit my writs and end it all. Because I have nothing. Because I'll never have anything, or be anyone. My dreams, all my hopes for my life, have been destroyed, one by one,"

            "Don't ever feel that way! I love you, and care about you. I'd be devastated if anything happened to you,"

            "Then why do you treat like this never happened? Why do you act like you've never met me? If you love me so much, show me,"

            Before I knew what was happening, I leaned across the table, and kissed her. Still, my heart hurt, knowing that this could never be. 

            We finished our meals in silence. She glanced at me, occasionally, with a look of pain in her eye. I felt terrible, but what could I do? I was a married man, and with a child to support. I loved my life! Why was I letting this face from the past put it all in danger?


	20. The Funeral

Well, there seems to be a renewed interest in this story, so after a long break I've decided to continue it! Sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy with school and moving into a new house and taking care of all my 15 pets! I'll try to update more frequently from now on…

_Disclaimer: This is my story, but not my characters. I'm creative, but not that creative. I mean, Topanga? I probably would have named her something more…normal! That would have ruined the whole show, that's for sure!_

Chapter Nineteen: The Funeral 

Topanga's POV:

            The day of the funeral was cold and overcast. We all donned our black dresses and suits and piled into vehicles to drive to the church. We walked in and I was surprised with all of the familiar faces. It was almost like a high school reunion, minus the merriment. Many were in tears and the funeral hadn't even started yet. We filed into the church, and I purposely took a spot far away from Corey. I hadn't spoken to him since the breakfast. I understood why he couldn't be with me, but it was so painful. 

Shawn's POV:

            The church was beautiful, and flowers topped a white casket in front. There was a picture of him, obviously taken when he was teaching a class. The rest of the funeral was a blur…a tearful blur. I don't think there was a dry eye in the whole church. I hadn't cried since Jack's funeral. I hate funerals. The finality of death scares me, and the fact it can happen at any time. I hate to admit such weakness, but I suppose everyone has some fault. 

Angela's POV:

            The ride to the cemetery was quiet. I'm sure everyone was reflecting, as I myself was. Upon our arrival, we made our way through the cold and quiet cemetery, with several of the men helping me on the bumpy ground and narrow paths. I'd like to say that the gravesite was on top of a hill with an extravagant marker, overlooking the whole cemetery. But it wasn't. It was nothing but a small space next to an old but surprisingly well kept grave. I guessed it belonged to the first Mrs. Feeny. I hate funerals. Sometimes I wonder who came up with such a morbid principle. However, now was not the time to wonder such things. We listened to the minister's final words,  then returned to the car  solemn silence. Raindrops began to fall. How appropriate. 


	21. Countdown to the Wedding

I haven't posted Chapter 19 yet, but I really want to finish this one first. I hope this chapter is more interesting than the last one was…

_Disclaimer: The term "fan fiction" kind of implies that I don't own anything. But in case you are still unsure, I don't own these characters except for the ones I made up. (Bernadette, Shelly, maybe some others I can't think of right now…)_

Chapter 20: Countdown to the Wedding 

Eric's POV:

            I woke up early the day after the funeral, and drove to Bernadette's apartment. Once there, we discussed wedding plans over a delicious breakfast she'd made me. It almost seemed inappropriate, having our wedding so soon after the funeral, but everyone had to get home soon. For this reason, we set the date three days ahead of now. Of course, that wasn't enough time to come up with an extravagant ceremony, but we decided to keep it simple with my family and of course the visiting friends and her family and friends. She was going to wear a beautiful dress she had bought a few months back. It was simple, but elegant and I loved it. I kissed her sweetly and headed out to find a church that we could book on such short notice.

Angela's POV:

            I opened my eyes to the sight of Mrs. Mathews leaning over me. She smiled, and informed me of the upcoming wedding. I smiled at her, but inside I was very jealous of Eric's happiness. Then and there, I made a decision. I followed Mrs. Mathew's in the kitchen and asked her to go get Shawn for me. She looked confused, but obliged. He trudged down the stairs, wiping sleep from his eyes. His hair was rumpled in that cute way I remembered. 

            "Shawn, I want you to do me a favor. We need to talk. Go get dressed and take me somewhere quiet and private. Please," I pleaded.

            "Um…ok. Sure. Why not?" he said, turning up the stairs without a word.

            I sat quietly, waiting, imagining his reaction to what I had to say.

Shawn's POV:

            After I got dressed, Angela and I borrowed a car and headed out. I took her to a small park where we used to go together. Back when we were in love. 

            "Shawn, I can't go on like this. Pretending I don't love you, that I don't miss you. I want you so badly," She said, her voice sad.

            "Well then, what's the problem? If you love me so much, take me back. Things can go back to how they used to be. Before…you know. When we were young, carefree, and in love," I said.

            "I wish it were that simple, but it isn't. How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't go back to your old ways, taverns and beatings, the apartment reeking of beer, covering the bruises so no one would know. Living in fear of you, of our debts, of life. I can't, won't, live like that. I want love and kindness and security. I want a reason to get up every morning. I want a warm body in my bed at night, and a man who will protect me and help support me. I'm tired of the tears, Shawn." She said, beginning to cry.

            "I've changed Angela. I promise. I…I can be all those things now. I'm a new man, a real man. Please, please believe me," I said.

            She didn't respond, simply cried. I put my arms around her shoulders, holding her and rocking her. I was surprised that she didn't pull away. Soon, my shoulders were soaked with her tears. I began to cry too, because I wanted her so much. I knew that Angela was my true love, the one I was to spend the rest of my life with. I let go of her, looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

            "Angela, I love you. Please, believe me. I'll never hurt you again. I won't," I said, begging her to believe me.

            "I'm sorry Shawn. I can't. Not yet. Maybe. Someday," She said, tears pouring from her eyes and her shoulders shaking. 

            I leaned over and kissed her once more, and then we headed to the car in silence


End file.
